Fading Mask
by J.J. Norris
Summary: It looks like classroom 3-E has got a new edition. This transfer from America has a interesting past. Can our favorite class get her to open up? Rated T for bloody scenes and such, no lemon. (and because I'm a cautious, extreamly cautious.) Warning: child abuse ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

I looked out the limo's tinted window, brushing my long blonde wavy hair behind my ears. My legal guardian rambled on about my school schedule. I shut her out, categorizing the people we drove past into what type of lives they lived. I paid attention to clothes, how hygienic they were, and if I could, see if they had a wedding ring. Surprisingly, that was one of the biggest factors.

But none of that mattered. Someone could act one way, yet be completely different, like me. Most people who knew nothing of my past, would think I was just a spoiled daddy's girl. I was dressed to perfection, my nails looked like something out of a magazine, not a single one of my hairs were out of place. I always had the latest phone and clothes. Anything and every thing a teenage girl could want.

My emotionless, blank face, often portrayed me as bored. Which did happen to be true a large amount of time. People often avoided me. Not that I minded. I didn't have time to play around and talk about boys.

I was an assassin. My point was to kill.

I was never a normal child. In first grade I was told to write a story about someone going to the moon. My classmates' stories were all happy, while my character was injected with a drug and killed. Needless to say, my teacher wasn't to ecstatic. I had to change the whole thing.

Second Grade, I was assigned to draw a portrait of someone. Mine, unlike my classmates, was covered in blood, a knife in the side of the girls head. I was quickly put into therapy. Not soon after, my parents were both killed by an assassin. I was left with millions of dollars since my mom was a model and my father a international business owner. I was put under the government's care. One thing lead to another and I was being trained to be an assassin.

I never do miss my parents or wish I still had them. I had other things to do. Now being 14, I had over 20 kills under my belt. Not something you can probably say.

We pulled up to a hill. I slipped a green knife into my purse and covered my hands in a _almost_ invisible powder. I grabbed my satchel and put it over my shoulder with my purse.

I opened the car door before the driver could help me out, ignoring my guardians reminders.

"Try to smile every now and then, don't forget to-" I slammed the car door shut before she could finish

I walked up to a black haired man. He wore a suit and tie, he looked to official for my taste.

"I'm-"

"Your Mr Karasuma." I interrupted. "I've already been informed of every one except for my new classmates."

"Good, that makes things easier." He turned and started to head up the behemoth of a hill.

I followed, wondering what my new classmates, or in my mind, partners in assassination, would be like.

* * *

I stood next to Karasuma, a fake smile plastered to my face. My new class looked back at me.

"This is Mrs. Freya Marie." Karasuma said. "She is a transfer from America. She has already been informed of the circumstances for this class. I expect you to treat her with respect." He eyed a redhead who gave a sweet smile back. I put him on my watch-out-for list.

"Hi, I'm happy to be in your class. Feel free to use my first name." My Japanese slipped off my lips like silk. Japanese was just one of the many languages I knew.

I would hold up this act till after I had met my target. I needed him to trust me, to suspect nothing. From what I knew, no one in class 3-E knew of my complicated past. That included the teachers. Well, except Karasuma who only knew as much as needed.

"So as in the Freya corporation?" The redhead asked. "The business that suddenly shut down suddenly 7 years ago?"

My smile faltered slightly, only the keenest of eyes would have noticed.

"Well...yes. My Father was the owner of The Freya Corp."

Mr. Karasuma jumped in before any more questions could be asked. "Well I hope you do well here. Now I have some business that needs to be taken care of." He left without another word.

Before I could move an inch, my target walked in. I stared at the yellow tentacled person, or to be more correct, creature, I wasn't sure yet, who would now be my teacher.

"Ah, you must my new student." His perpetual smile intrigued me. "You may call me Koro Sensei, I apologize for being late, I had some business in Peru I had to deal with."

"No problem sir. I understand, and please, call me Marie."

"Of course, if that's what you would like. Me and my class hope to make your stay here in Japan pleasant."

I put my hand out to shake, my palm facing slightly upwards showing I had nothing in my hand.

"I hope to have a good year with you."

 _Go on, take the bait._

I looked like a innocent mouse, when in truth, I was a snake in the grass, ready to strike.

As soon as his tentacle touched my hand, it quickly disintegrated. I flipped my green knife out of my purse with expert precision. I slashed at him, he dodged out of the way, a startled look on his face. I dropped the knife and grabbed the small hand gun in my purse. I shot several pink BBs at him before stopping. I put my gun back in my purse and picked my knife up off the floor.

"Guess that powder they whipped up really does work." I brushed the now white powder off into a nearby trashcan.

I turned back to my teacher and class. Most of them had a surprised look on their faces. I noted the glint in the redhead's eyes.

"Well done Marie, though I will have to ask you to refrain from shooting in class. We have a strict rule against it."

"Of course, please forgive me."

"It's ok young lady, how about you take a seat next to Mr. Shioto."

A boy with blue hair looked me in the eye giving me a wave. I made way over to my seat, noting how much he looked like a girl. With his hair put up in pigtails and that small frame of his, cross dressing must be a piece of cake. Which might I and, is useful skill set to have in my line of work.

I looked forward to the rest of my stay here.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Tell me what you think of Marie. Please review!**

 **I do not own Assassination Classroom just Marie and the idea behind her.**


	2. Chapter 2

I still remember getting my code name when I had just turned 13. It was given to me by a now deceased target.

Kowareta Ko. Meaning broken child in Japanese. The name didn't bother me. It was simply a reminder of how different I was.

The man had called me it, seeing the bloodlust in my eyes as I pointed the gun at him. Yes I knew that he was a father of two little girls, but he was also a huge provider for the black market. Not that it mattered, I've trained myself not to care about the history behind my target. You do your job, no questions asked.

I made my first kill at ten. I was adopted in by a twenty year old man,he was nice to me, gave me all the love and attention in the world. That didn't stop me from blowing a hole in his head. The adrenaline was rush had felt good, yet wrong at the same time. That was one of the only two kill I had ever cried over.

I soon learned to do as I was told with no emotion or care. After the first time I had gotten beaten for disobeying, I was quick to follow orders. I became what my instructor called, "A bloodthirsty killer."

Which was true to a degree. I had learned to take the care I had for my targets and turn it into what most called a bloodlust.

It was easier than living in anguish thinking about what I had done. Besides, I couldn't leave this profession even if I wanted to. The government had me in a death grip most of the time. I had no choice. I was to do as I was told or else, and you don't want to find out what the 'or else' is.

I sat facing the black board, watching Koro Sensei work on a math problem. I grew bored and looked out the window.

"Marie." I looked back at Koro Sensei. "Since you feel the need to look out the window, I assume you already know the answer to the problem?"

I thought for a moment. While on one side, it was best to keep my target unaware of my skill set, on the other this problem was easy considering what I knew.

"Yes, I do."

"Then how about you solve it for the class."

I stood up and walked to the board. I looked at the large problem unfazed, feeling the sceptical stares of my classmates behind me. This might have been advanced for them, but this was a walk in the park for me.

7 minutes later I turned back to my class, a smile on my face. No, not out of triumph, but simply to give off a happy carefree aura.

Behind me was the answer to the problem. Everyone watched as Koro Sensei glanced at it.

His face went a red with a even darker red circle.

"Very good Marie, but I still ask that you pay attention in the future."

"Of course sir."

I sat back down, several eyes on me. I thought for a minute, wondering if I had taken the best choice of action.

I mentally shrugged it off, paying attention to Koro Sensei as he spoke up. I would kick my self in the butt later.

"Now then class, the main campus has scheduled a assembly for later this afternoon. Apparently, it was a last moment thing."

Everyone groaned in unision.

* * *

After trekking down the mountain, we joined the on campus students. I stood in line behind the pigtailed boy, listening to the whispers to my left.

 _"They have a foreign girl in their class?"_

 _"Not surprised, I heard she's from America. They're all idiots over there."_

 _"To bad she's in E-class. She's hot."_

 _"Wonder if being stupid is the only reason she's there."_

If only they knew.

I got glances from my class, having heard the whispers as well. I didn't smile. I closed my eyes and took a breath.

"Don't listen to them." Shiota said in front of me.

"I won't."

* * *

The assembly was about a new after school activities. I blanked out for most of it.

Afterwards, a couple girls from my class introduced them selves, Kayano and Nakamura. They were friendly enough, offering me a spot with the girls at lunch, which might I add, had been postponed thanks to the main campus's sudden assembly.

I thanked them and said I would be happy to.

They went on ahead while I went and got bought a drink from a vending machine. I began to walk towards the long path back to the classroom, when suddenly a group of several girls and boys stepped in front of me.

"So who's the new girl?"

"What's your name idiot, if you can even understand me."

I gave them a blank face as the began to laugh.

"I'm, leave me the hell alone if you know what's good for you." I responded, a threatening tone creeping into my voice.

A guy grabbed my shirt pulling me inches from his face. "Think your tough? I could kill you if I wanted." He gave me a cocky grin.

"Then do it."

"What?" He looked confused. Stupid idiot had no idea who he was dealing with.

"If your so tough, then do it. Kill me. Not that you can."

"Why you little!"

He brought his fist up to hit me.

"Do it. Unless your too scared." I said, purposely hitting a nerve.

I closed my eyes, letting him land a blow. I fell to the ground, feeling the dripping blood from my nose.

I stood up, a grin on my face. I could feel the urge to hurt something creeping in.

"Thanks." I could feel the look I was giving, my eyes were no doubt filled with my signature glint. "Now I can plead self defense when I beat you to hell and back."

He backed up as I walked towards him, his friends following his lead.

I dropped down into a crouch, swinging my leg out, knocking him off his feet. I was on top of him before he could blink.

I hit him in the face three times, before getting off him.

"Your lucky." I looked down at the scared boy. He now had a bloody nose and half of his face was red. "I don't want to be suspended on my first day. Take this a warning. Cross me or E-class again... and well let's just say it won't be pretty."

I turned around and started up the mountain. I hurried to catch up to my class.

I soon caught up, Koro Sensei was suddenly in front of me.

"Marie! Why do you have a bloody nose!? Where have you been?!"

"I was getting you a drink." I smiled and tossed him the juice box.

"Young lady,as your teacher it is my job to make sure you're safe, so, I will ask you again. How did you get a bloody nose?"

I wiped at my dripping nose and looked at the blood on my fingers.

"Huh, I had no idea." I lied.

He blurred out for a second before he suddenly had a handkerchief in his had. He began wiping at the blood.

"Since you won't tell me what happened, I guess you can stay after school and help me with some things until you do."

I smiled for the hundredth time today. "Sure, I would love to help you out."

This was my chance to get close to my target. To learn more about him. I had already started mapping out possible assassination ideas.

"I can't wait." I smiled, a new glint in my eyes.

* * *

 **3rd point of** **view**

Nagisa sat eating his lunch, watching the new girl, Marie. One thing was for sure, this girl had something up her sleeve. If anyone could spot a fake smile from a mile away it was him, and he hadn't seen her give real one except for when she was told she had to stay after class. Even then there was something off about it, he saw a look in her eyes that he usually only saw with Karma. Not to mention how she moved when she attacked Koro Sensei. She caught him off guard, which was somewhat surprising, considering Karma had pulled a similar trick like the one she had.

Nagisa watched as she sat down with several of the girl and a couple of the boys. She chated along, the same fake smile on her face.

Why, Nagisa asked himself. Why did she act like this, what was she hiding?

"You noticed."

"Huh?" Nagisa turned around and looked at Karma. "What do you meen?"

"The act she's putting on." Karma answered. " I thought out of everyone, at least you would see it Nagisa."

"Oh that." Nagisa lowered his voice so he didn't call attention to himself. "I noticed quickly, she dropped it for a few seconds when answering that problem for math."

The two boys looked over at the emotionally masked girl as she laughed along with everyone to a joke. She glanced at the boys, having caught them staring in the corner of her eye staring. She was quick to flash them a smile before turning back to the group.

* * *

Karma watched as Marie listened to Kayano talk.

He made a decision.

He would find out what she was hiding behind that facade of her's.

Who this girl was.

What made her tick.

He would break her.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Yes, I understand that I suck at this. So tips would be _extremely_ helpful. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

I knelled next to a desk wiping at it with a rag before standing up and making my way over to a large metal box.

I had noticed it earlier that day, ignoring it for the most part till I could get a better look.

I stared at it quizzically, wondering what it was.

Suddenly a square of screen towards the top sparked to life.

I stared at the purple haired digital girl.

"Hello." She smiled. "I'm Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artillery, but you can call me Ritsu."

I stared back at her, only able to blink. Very rarely did someone or something surprise me.

"Ritsu huh?" I didn't even bother smiling. "I'm Marie."

After asking her a couple questions Ritsu explained coming to class E. Her drastic change from a death bot to sweet, adorable Ritsu. She also explained that she wasn't online due to a program error during a update.

Over all, I liked her. Which made me want to shove her away. Liking people had always ended badly for me. I lost everyone I cared for. Most to death. Others simply hated me after finding out what I did.

 _But she's a computer...sort of._

I decided to give it a chance. It's not like I would really lose someone if she up and disappeared right?

Ignored the doubt in the back of my mind, the fact that she seemed way too human, that I might get attached once again.

"I see you finally met Ritsu."

I turned around and smiled at my teacher. "Yes sir."

"Do you want to tell me what happened now?"

"Nope, what else do you want cleaned?"

He sighed. "How about you head home I've already kept you for three hours now."

I faked a laugh. "Oh, sir I had a question about something in the shed would you come look?"

"Of course."

* * *

"Now what was it you wanted to know?"

"Over here in the corner what is this?" I stepped to the side. As he moved closer. He blurred for a second, a gust of wind messing up my hair. Which might I add, I had worked for an hour.

I looked at the bag of powder in his tentacle. I frowned.

"How did you know it was there?"

"I could smell it. The same dust from earlier I presume. Now then, can I guess that there was never really something you wanted to know about?"

"Sorry, but your right."

"Well I have a order to pick up in America." He turned to leave. "So it's best you head home... _Kowareta Ko._ "

I froze as my heartbeat picked up.

 _He must have done some poking around..._

"Sir, did you know about me before I came to your class?"

"Of course. I make sure I know my students. Teaching's easier when you know what you're dealing with." He looked over his shoulder. "In the future, I would suggest not holding back. You'll never kill me if you don't give it your best."

"I'll keep that noted." I smoothed my hair. "Since my cover's blown, you can call me by my code name. It _is_ what I've gone by for over a year now, so I consider it my name."

"It's the name you use when working. It's not really you."

I hardened my look. "What would you know about who I am." I felt myself getting angry.

I walked towards the door of the shed, standing next to him. "In fact, I _insist_ you call me Kowareta Ko from now on _._ "

I left without a word more. After grabbing my purse and satchel I started to walk home, having already informed my guardian to not pick me up.

* * *

I looked both ways before crossing the street, hurrying to the other side. **(A.N. - I always do this since I got hit by a car riding my bike a few years back. Look both ways kids!)** I walked along the sidewalk. Suddenly my phone began to ring. I pulled it out of my purse, surprised to see Ritsu smiling at me.

I smiled back. A real one might I add.

"Not that I'm disappointed to see you, but why are you in my phone?"

"This way I can talk to you all the time."

I laughed and began to walk again. "For a computer you're more human than some people I've met."

 _Or killed for that matter._

We chatted back and forth. She told me about the other students, what they were like. I learned that the pig tailed boy's name was Nagisa and several others in my class. Before I realized it, I was home and it was way past dark.

"Were have you been!" I looked up from my phone and looked at my guardian.

"I was busy." I walked past her and went inside, throwing my bags on the thousand dollar leather couch. My employers didn't spare a dime when it came to making sure I lived in the utmost-best.

"You should have been home an hour ago! Something could have happened!"

I turned around and glared, slowly walking towards her. "Have you _forgotten_ who I am. I'm the fourteen year old who could murder you and get away with it." My voice began to raise. "You don't give a damn about me! You just do whatever _they_ say like some stupid robot! Don't tell me what to do!"

My guardian lowered her eyes. "I understand that tomorrow is-"

"Shut up!" I screamed, tears threatening to poor down my face. "You have no right to speak about it!"

"But that doesn't mean you get to act like this. I'm your superior no matter what you do."

I walked over to the couch and set my phone down. Ritsu looked away not meeting my eyes. I grabbed the plastic like green knife out of my purse and threw it at my guardian.

It missed her face by half an inch. "Don't forget who _I_ am."

I grabbed my phone and stormed off to my room.

Ya, I know a bit cliche.

I curled up on my bed and looked at Ritsu's worried face.

"What was that about if you don't mind."

"My guardian doing what she always does." I sat up. "Pretending she cares."

"Well you should get to sleep, I'll leave you alone." Ritsu said looking uncomfortable.

"OK, and...thanks Ritsu. I haven't had a friend for awhile."

She smiled. "No problem." The screen on my phone went black.

I laid down not bothering to eat or wash my face. I fell asleep in my school uniform dreading tomorrow.

* * *

The next day I didn't even bother smiling. My target knew who I really was, so no point in bothering to act like something I'm not.

I showed up before everyone, working on a new idea. I grew frustrated. I would have to get some new info. on my target if I ever wanted to kill him.

When everyone walked in they seemed to notice my change in character. I blocked out their whispers. This was the way I wanted it I had told myself several times now. I didn't need distractions. I needed to focus, not play princess-happy-kins with them.

Class dragged on. The same thing happened over and over again. Me ignoring class. Getting called on and answering some sort of question. Repeat.

* * *

Eventually P.E. rolled around. It had been canceled yesterday do to the assembly, as well as English.

We lined up and paired into groups of two. Except for me that is. We had one extra. So I was stuck in a group of three. I was going against Ryōma Terasaka and Rio Nakamura.

"This doesn't seem fair." Nakamura complained to Mr. Karasuma. "It's two on one."

"Ya, she couldn't beat me, much less with someone else as well." Terasaka said cockily.

"Just do as I've instructed." Karasuma said walking away to look at another groups.

They both looked at me unsure of what to do.

"Well you heard him." I got into a fighting stance. "Come at me."

* * *

I held them both pinned at knife point. Well fake knife point. The knife could only hurt Koro Sensei.

"Wanna go again." I offered. "Fifth time's the charm."

I backed up as they stood up panting.

"How...Where..." Nakamura asked.

I walked away not answering her implied questions.

"Mr Karasuma, do you have a better opponent?" I asked walking up to him.

He sighed and looked around. "Karma." He yelled. "Over here, your taking on Marie."

"Don't call me that." I said feeling resentment towards the name. "Koro Sensei already told you who I was. So call me by my proper name."

He looked away from me, his face unreadable.

"I see you dropped your mask."

I turned around and looked at Karma, Nagisa was behind him.

I gave him a blank look. "What does it mean to you?"

He leaned in, inches from my face. "Not much really, but I can't wait to figure out why you put it up in the first place." His eyes glinted, a deadly smile creeping up his face.

I smirked, bringing my face barely a inch from his face.

His eyes suddenly were on the edge of insane. "What's with the sudden look. I bet-"

"Karma." Nagisa interrupted. "I think-"

Karma shoved me backwards. "Come on _Marie_." I squinted slightly. "Fight back, show them what you're hiding."

I brought my fist up quickly going in for the kill. Karma smirked confidently, he went to dodge. He took the bait. I dropped lower swinging my leg out. He fell to the ground with a thud.

"Come on. I know you can fight better than that."

* * *

I had taken, given, and dodged several hits.

I was tiring out. I would have sworn that he had trained for most of his life.

I was suddenly knocked off my feet. I looked up at Karma.

"Come on Marie, you can do better than that."

I nearly laughed at him copying my line.

Karma went in for a attack, only to suddenly stop. I froze, feeling his breath against my ear. My face went a light shade of cherry red.

My heart thumped wildly in my chest. I hadn't had a boy this close to me since-

 _No. I can't think about him._

"Can you guess what I found out about the Freya corporation?" He whispered. I was paralyzed. Completely unable to move. "The company shut down after the owner and his wife were killed in a freak accident, but we both know that's not what happened. That left behind a young, little seven year old girl. Who, at the time, was in counseling. Now why would that be? Does this ring a bell?"

I shoved him away. My breathing going heavy and ragged.

"Tell them what your hiding." He said loud so that my class, who had gathered around, could hear as well. "What happened to that little girl afterwards?

I closed my eyes, shutting my emotions down. I calmed my breathing and slowly opened my eyes again.

"How about I show you what she learned instead." I said, my blood-lust creeping into my eyes.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I got my first troll! I feel so happy and proud, I mean, how nice of them to waste their time on me like that! Any way, so what is your best guess on what will happen next? Favorite part? Tell me in your review. I love hearing from you guys!**

 **I do not own assassination classroom. Just Marie and the idea behind her.** **If you want to use anything about her or the character her self please P.M. me first and get my consent.**

 **Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Third point of view**

Nagisa stood watching Marie. That look in her eyes didn't seem like a good sign. He looked around, Mr. Karasuma was no where to be seen.

She had seemed on the point of a breakdown not even a minute ago, now she looked ready to kill someone.

"You're not scared Akabane, right?" She asked. She attacked him with such a quickness no one could blink before he was pinned to the ground.

* * *

I pinned the redhead to the ground.

I was in a bad mood today and was itching to draw some blood.

I went to bring my fist up to hit him when suddenly he flipped our positions. I growled at him.

"I'm not scared." He answered. "Though if this all you've got, you might want to be scared. If you beg enough, I might just let you go."

"You wish pretty boy." I spat in face. He pulled back slightly, his grip loosening. I kneed him in the stomach, smiling when he fell backwards gasping for air.

I flipped out my real knife, pinning it to his throat.

"I'm a killer, not some toy to play with. Next time I'll show you how an American acts. Let me tell you, we **love** our guns. I think that nice face of yours could use a few holes, what do you think?"

There was a movement off to my side. I looked towards it to see what it was.

Bad idea.

Karma flip the knife out of my hand, exchanging our positions.

"I look forward to it, I can't wait to see if you can get a hit on me."

I flipped another one of my knifes out before he could react, pinning it to his throat.

"Now aren't we in a predicament." I smiled at him "Now tell me, do you have the guts to kill me infront of your class, or maybe I, a class **S** killer could slit your throat here and now."

"That's enough you two."

We all looked over to see Koro Sensei

"Come on teach we're just having a little fun." Karma pulled the knife in his hand back. I did so as well, looking away with a glare.

"What ever." I stood up dusting my self off. I flipped my knife, closing it shut.

I had better things to do than waste my time on a coward like him. He didn't even draw any blood on me. What's the point in fighting someone who didn't play for real stakes.

I slapped a fake smile on my face. "Sorry Koro Sensei, time for English class right?"

Every one was on edge, the stillness was deafening. I ignored it of course. I pretended that I wasn't this close to killing my class mate. I went inside, everyone soon behind.

The English teacher walked in, her outfit was way too skimpy for my taste, but I have no room to speak. I've worn some pretty sketchy thing in my line of work.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss. Jelavić." I smiled wide at my new teacher. Now, she looked nothing like a hit woman to me. But that was probably because she wasn't wearing a bullet proof vest, which I was currently wearing by the way. Can never be too safe.

"Ya, ya. Just sit down brat so I can get on with the lesson."

" _I would watch what you say to me._ " I said, switching over to french. Acid dripped off my words. My blood lust was still there, the adrenaline still pumping through my veins.

" _You're the new hit man?_ " She asked back, her French just as perfect.

" _And you're the imbecile who is supposed to be able to teach_ me?" Her face went a angry shade of red.

I calmly went to my seat. Now that I had established I wasn't a push over, I sat and waited for the lesson to begin.

I didn't learn much. Which wasn't surprising, considering that I had graduated from collage already. Though I did learn that she has a...interesting way of teaching.

No offense, but I wasn't really excited to hear what some guy said flirting with her.

" **I'm self adsorbed, and enjoy talking about how much boys like me** " I said, in my best Italian.

Miss. Jelavić squinted at me. She looked annoyed with me interrupting her lesson.

I gave my own squinted look back. "Teach them that." I said switching back to Japanese. "I'm tired of hearing some guy saying how big your breasts are."

"Where the hell do you get off-"

"With all due respect, I don't think they'll be needing to know how to say that any time soon."

I stood up and grabbed my bag. I was livid and ready to smash someone's face in. I walked out of my classroom my face blank, all the while Miss. Jelavić yelled at me from behind.

I made my way down to the main campus. School let out soon. With that in mind, I put on a look the screamed bully me.

A group of boys walked out side right on time. They laughed and talked until I caught their eye.

Go time.

* * *

"We'll that was entertaining." I wiped some splattered blood off my cheek. I think only half of it was mine.

One of them had managed to land a punch on me. Stupid idiot wished he hadn't latter. Right now he was on the ground passed out. His friends had ended up with the same fate. I don't think I would have gone so hard on them if they had kept their hands to their selves. I think I really snapped when one of them put his hand down my skirt before I could react. Ya, he would probably have a headache for the next few days.

I made my way home. My guardian was going to flip when she saw the bruises on me, not to mention the blood stains on my uniform. What ever, I didn't care what she thought. I took another left when someone grabbed my hand pulling me into a ally.

"Who the hell-"

My words where cut off as I was pulled into a kiss. My eyes widened in shock.

 _What the hell?!_

Whoever this was a slightly taller than me, but not by much. Which lead me to believe that this had to be someone around my age.

They backed me up against a wall not pulling out of the kiss.

I tried to push away only to have both of my hands pinned above my head. Even with them only using one hand, their grip was tight.

My head was getting light. I couldn't seem to make myself breath.

They lightly ran their tongue across my bottom lip as they cupped my face gently with their free hand.

My face turned a rosy shade of pink.

They finally pulled back letting my hands go. I shoved them away, _hard_.

"Who the hell do you think you are." I yelled wiping my mouth. I looked up with a angry look. I opened my mouth to chew my assailant out only to stop seeing who it was.

"Akabane?"

* * *

 **Hey guys! You guys wanted them shipped...so...um...Ya, I can't believe I did that. Any way, there you go. For those of you who think he's out of character just wait till the next chapter before you jump all over my case. Sorry about how long this took. I've had a REALLY busy schedule. Tell me what you think in the reviews.**

 **I do not own assassination classroom. Just Marie and the idea behind her.** **If you want to use anything about her or the character her self please P.M. me first and get my consent.**

 **Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Akabane?" My gaze hardened. "What was that!?" I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Actually, I don't want to know." I turned away and took a deep breath. I clenched and un-clenched my hands.

 _Calm down Marie. Rule number one of being a assassin, always keep a level head._

I opened my eyes and flipped out one of my knifes. I turned and threw it, pining one of Karma's sleeves to the wall.

He laughed, a new spark in his eyes. "Did I strike a nerve?"

"You're annoying and nothing more than a pest Akabane." I walked up to him with a bored look. "I have better things to do than to play games with you. So go ahead, keep trying to push my buttons." I flipped another knife out and pinned his other sleeve to the wall behind him in less than a few seconds. "But I swear if you even think about kissing me again, you'll wish I stayed in America. Because _I_ decided who I kiss."

I smirked and planted a soft peck on lips. When I pulled back his face was pink.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have guardian who is no doubt flipping out over the fact I'm not home yet."

I walked away, sure of one thing. I wasn't going to let this boy get to me.

* * *

"I'm home." I said walking in my house.

"Where have you been?!" My guardian yelled with a worried look. " Is that blood?! I told you to stay out of fights, and look, you ripped your uniform. Get it off so I can go get it tailored."

"Shesh" I said switching to English, feeling the most comfortable using it. "You would think you thought I was dead."

"No, I was just worried about you." She stated, switching languages with me. "And with the job you have, that might have happened."

I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen. I froze in horror when the smell of lasagna hit my nose.

"Oh." My Guardian walked up behind me. "I thought you might be feeling down considering what day it is, so I made your favorite. I called up your last care taker, she said it was you guys' could never get enough of it."

I turned around and looked at her. Mrs. Ellington. That was her name. I guess I should stop addressing her as 'my guardian'. I should at least give her the respect of using her name. No matter how much I hate her.

"Why!?" Tears were running down my face. "Just stop! Stop trying to make me happy, or comfortable with you, or what ever _this_ is! It's been over a year now, and you still don't get it do you?" I was yelling at the top of my lunges. My throat was tight. The smell of the cooking food was making me sick. All I could picture was his face. My partner. "I will _never_ consider you my parent no matter how much you try to act like my mom. You have no right to talk about him ether, he's gone. You act like all he did was go away on a mission. Well get it through your happy going head. My partner is **dead**. He was the last person I let in." I glared at her." And he was the last person I will **ever** let in."

I threw my bag on the floor and stormed off to my room.

I flopped down on my bed and pulled my phone out. I gave a small smile when I saw Ritsu's face.

"Hi Mar- are you crying?" She gave me a worried look.

"Oh um." I wiped my eyes. "Nah, I was helping, my guardian chop onions. It's all good."

"OK." She looked around my face. She squinted when her eyes landed on something. "Is that...blood?"

"Er...No?"

She rolled her eyes and gave me a stern look. "Do I even want to know why your covered in blood? I looked into your...occupation. I know what you do, but something tells me this isn't from your job."

"We'll aren't we the little detective?"

"We'll, I also found something else out, Kowareta ko. I...found out about your partner." I opened my mouth to speak, but she cut me off. "I swear, I didn't look into the details, but if you want to talk about it, I'm here."

"Thanks, I have a test tomorrow. I should sleep."

I turned off my phone and crawled under my covers.

* * *

Karma sat awake in his room, he was trying to study, but he couldn't seem to focus. He blushed as the memory of Marie's lips on his. He had kissed her at first to see if it would set her off. At first he thought it had, but when she suddenly calmed down, it was apparent that it hadn't worked. It really hit him hard when she pinned him and kissed him again.

His face got a deeper shade of red when he remembered the very embarrassing memory.

 _Focus_

He stared down at the book in-front of him, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I blame all of you for this. I never planned to ship them, and I'm not sure I do yet, but this is what you guys wanted. I'm sorry for how long it took to update, with my birthday being on Dec. 3rd(Which was when I had planned to update) I couldn't work on this. Not to mention how crazy busy I've been with my life. I'm thinking of dropping this story. Unless I see a review that says otherwise, I'm going to be ending it quiet suddenly. As much as I hate to, I'm too busy to be able to finish it properly. So tell me what you guys want.**

 **I do not own assassination classroom. Just Marie and the idea behind her.** **If you want to use anything about her or the character her self please P.M. me first and get my consent.**

 **Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sooo sorry about how long it took to update! Please remember to read my author's note at the bottom. Thank-you and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 _I pulled the little girl out of the ruble._ _She whimpered as ungodly amounts of blood left her body. I thanked what ever god was out there that I had a strong stomach, not that throwing up could really add much more to the deafening metallic smell that filled the air._

 _"It's..." My voice broke, I swallowed and tried again. "It's gonna be OK."_

 _Lies. All lies._

 _Her eyes darted around what remained of the room._

 _"Where's my daddy." She cried, as tears rolled down her face, leaving streaks on her dust covered face._

 _I wiped away her tears. I felt horrible about what I had just done._ _"Shhh, It's OK. You're...You'll see him soon."_

 _"I want my daddy." She cried harder._

 _I should have checked the area better. I should have been more careful. I would happily take the beating when I got back._ _My stomach lurched as she began cough up blood._

* * *

I woke up drenched in sweat. I turned my alarm off and got up. After a quick shower, I got changed into my uniform. I skipped breakfast, my appetite being thrown off due to my horrid dream.

The drive to school was long and boring. If my guardian wasn't in the car, I would have talked to Ritsu. The last thing I needed was her knowing about a digital girl in my pocket though.

The classroom went dead silent as I walked in. Most people would have probably been embarrassed, but not me. The fact that I had that much impact on people was almost comforting.

I sat down pulling my phone out of my bag, I flipped over my mission assignments, having been too lazy to read them at home. I rolled my eyes. I had three, did they think I was magic? There was no way in hell I was going to be able to make three hits in two days, at least not cleanly. Well it was either that or another one of my instructor's life lesson sessions. I shuddered at the thought. Three kills it was, messy or otherwise.

I looked up as Karma made his way through the doorway. He glanced at me out of the corner. I gave a blank look in return before turning my attention back to my phone.

Koro Sensei walked into the room. I ignored him and continued to scroll down, no longer actually paying attention to what was on my screen.

 _Take the bait you human octopus._

I smirked when he grabbed my phone out of my hand. His tentacle designated, it was covered in anti Koro Sensei powder. I pulled out a fake knife, pretending to slash at him. With a quick, fluid movement, I jumped over my desk and attempted a tackle. To no one's surprise, I hit the floor instead of my teacher, landing in a crouch.

I stood up and smiled at my teacher. "Morning Sensei."

"Good Morning Marie, and to you as well class."

I sat down after collecting my phone from the ground. My smile turned into an amused smirk when my teacher picked a piece of 'chalk' up. His tentacle turning into mush in a matter of milliseconds.

I did my best to hold back my snickers. Not that I did it well. I might be a generally cold person, but that doesn't mean I don't like having a little fun hear and there.

"I see this is your doing Marie?"

"Yu **p**." I said switching for a second to English slang, letting the p pop. "Did I do well?"

"Yes, class this is the type of creativity I'm looking for in your assassination attempts." He praised with a cheerful voice.

I pretended to not notice the glares a few people shot my way "If you think that's creative, just wait for the real thing."

"I look forward to it. Now then, I hope everyone did their homework."

I pulled out a manila folder and went over my new targets while everyone worked on grammar. Two men in their thirties and...I read it again. A fifteen year old girl. We never took out minors. This was new.

"Marie?"

"Hmmm." I hummed not looking up at my teacher.

"Would you like to discuss with the class what's so interesting that you're neglecting you learning?"

I sighed and put the folder up in my bag. "No sir. I apologize for interrupting the lesson."

"Perhaps if you tried to take an interest in what we're doing it wouldn't be so hard to focus."

I gave an apologetic smile and he went back to the board, but that didn't mean everyone else was paying attention to the board.

Karma had taken a fancy to watching me. In my few years on the field, I learned when something was on someone's mind, and right now Karma's mind was going a hundred miles a minute. Now if only I knew what he was think about. I guess I could divert a small amount of my energy away from my target and use it towards figuring him out.

* * *

The day rolled by at a snails pace, but _finally_ lunch time hit.

I searched through my bag until I found what I considered to be the holy grail. A brown paper sack containing a peanut butter jelly sandwich, two pieces of fruit and what looked like some kind of nutrition bar. Who needed bento boxes when I had a good old fashioned P.B.J.?

I frowned at the small bar. My guardian was on this health kick. She seemed to think that my diet of junk food, junk food, and even more junk food wasn't OK. Which was probably true, but recently my food intake was my biggest priority with my employers breathing down my neck and all.

I didn't bother trying to read the label considering it was all in Polish and stuffed it back into my paper sack. I turned my attention to my classmates around me. They were all split off into their own separate friend groups. I noticed Nakamura staring at me, and something that hasn't happened in long time happened. My face turned bright red with embarrassment.

She opened her mouth to say something to me, but I quickly stood up. My chair making a loud noise that caught a large majority of my classmates' attentions. I snatched my lunch bag up quickly and left the classroom, avoiding everyone's gaze.

 _Screw them and their friend groups._ I thought venomously. _I do better without people anyway._

With an angry huff I sat down out side on the stairs. It was stupid. I was acting like a three year old right now. I was a professional, what was I doing? I should have been keeping my composer, not storming out of there like a hormonal teenage girl. Which I was, but that was beside the point.

I tapped my foot in frustration while ripping bites off my nutrition bar with my teeth. Since I'd come here I'd lost my cool more times than I cared to remembered. What was is about this place? I usually had no trouble with my jobs. Maybe it was because this place was filled with other people around my age. I did usually work in an environment that surrounded me in adults.

I paused mid chew when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out to see Ritsu on the screen.

"Hi Marie." She greeted happily.

I gave my purple haired friend a weak smile. "Hey."

She gave me a frown. "What's wrong? Is it about why you stormed out of the classroom?"

I bit back a laugh. "I don't think I could ever say it enough, but you really perceptive."

She smiled again, giving a small giggle. "I've downloaded as much a I could on the human emotions and how they work. Plus it's really obvious that you're upset."

I sighed, looking up at the blue sky above. Was it really that obvious? Maybe that month long vacation in Rome had made me soft. "Do you have anything on figuring out how to _not_ have emotions?"

"Well one good way is to avoid situation that cause extreme emotions in the first place, but I don't think not having emotions is what you need." She commented thoughtfully.

I looked back down at my phone and gave her an annoyed look. "So you're my counselor now?"

"Nope. Just trying to help you out."

"...Hey, Ritsu?"

She tilted her head. "Yes?"

"What does it mean when a guy kisses you?"

She grinned brightly. "So does this mean you've been getting busy?"

"W-what?! No!" I denied hurriedly.

She laughed, wiping away digital tears. "I'm just kidding, but why do you ask?"

"I was curious alright!" I snapped, my cheeks flushing furiously. God this was idiotic. This situation was worse than something out of a manga.

"It's alright, I'm just teasing you." She laughed again, making my frown. She suddenly froze, tilting her head. "Nagisa, six o'clock."

I rushed to look behind me, and just as my digital friend had stated, there was Shiota. How long had he'd been standing there?! Had he heard us? I suddenly wished one of my former targets had managed to kill me.

"Hi there Marie." He gave me a light smile before siting down next to me, setting his bento box down on his lap.

I turned my screen off, tucking my phone back into my pocket. "Hi, can I help you?" I asked with a calmly despite my internal screaming.

"I saw you eating alone and thought you could use some company." He responded, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

I hummed in response before pulling my sandwich out of my bag and taking a bite. I basically ignored him, hoping he would go away, but much to my dismay he decided to break the silence.

"So where were you living before here?" He asked, looking at me curiously.

I shrugged, brushing my hair behind my ear with one of my hands. "America, I thought my accent gave it away." I took another bite of my food.

"Oh, so where did you learn to fight like you did yesterday?"

I took in a sharp breath and soon found myself choking on my food. I coughed putting a hand to my chest. When I could finally breath again, I gave a Shiota a _what-was-that for-?_ face.

He laughed awkwardly. "Sorry, you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Nah, it's cool." I said, shrugging it off. "My dad had me put in fighting lessons when I was six." I lied. "He wanted to make sure I could defend myself if need be."

"And what Karma said during P.E. yesterday. What was that all about?"

I took a deep breath. "Listen, you seem like a really kind guy and all so I'm going to put this nicely. I don't know what kinda person you take me for, but I really like my privacy. So I'm cool being your friend and all, but I'd really prefer to not be asked a lot of questions. Go ask Karma or something." I muttered annoyed, just loud enough for him to hear me. "I mean, he seems to think he's got my entire back story all worked out after all."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude." He apologized quietly. I finally looked him in the eyes, realizing I'd been avoiding his gaze. I froze, wondering something.

Had he always been this cute?

"You apologize a lot." I stated before continuing to eat.

"Um, Sorry?"

I laughed, nearly spitting my food out. Maybe making a friend could be a good thing. I didn't have to let them in so to speak, but hanging out with someone could do me some good. Or at least that's what I told myself.

* * *

 **Hey guys! You guys probably thought I was dead, but nope! I just had some issues to work through. So, I'm going to post this and see if anyone's still interested in my story. If I get any reviews I'll continue this, other whys I'll be shutting this story down. So, if you want me to continue, please tell me so.**

 **And one more thing. I've decided to bump the rating down a notch, since I don't plan on doing anything too gory for this story. Anyway.**

 **Please review!**

 **I do not own assassination classroom. Just Marie and the idea behind her. If you want to use anything about her or the the character herself, please P.M. me first and get my consent.**

 **Thank-you!**


End file.
